


Protect Her

by starlightmesss



Series: Shadowhunters (TV) OCs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), original mundane character, original shadowhunter character, original warlock character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Serena is born on the 14th June 1600, in Florence, italy, from a mundane woman and the Prince of Edom, Asmodeus. After three years, her mark starts showing and her mother, who has the Sight, knowing stories and legends about Warlocks and Witches, goes to the Florence Institute and asks the family who runs it to take her under their protection, because she doesn't know how to raise her and protect her. She tells the family the baby's age and name and leaves.





	Protect Her

It's the middle of the night when the woman knocks on the huge doors with one hand, the other holding a child wrapped in a blanket, the sound barely audible, but she knows the people who live inside noticed her. She knocks and hits the doors more and more, uncaring about the cold wind blowing against her skin, moving her body to shield the little kid from the oddly freezing June air. 

She keeps shouting pleas, yelling at the Nephilims she knows live in there, desperate to get help. 

After what feels like hours, the door opens, revealing a man covered in black marks on his skin. Runes.  
"What do you want, Mundane?" the man glares at her, "we don’t want worthless problems, it’s the middle of the night." He moves to close the door, but the woman blocks the door with her free arm. 

"She’s one of you," she moves the blanket enough to reveal the little girl’s face pressed hard against the woman's neck. "Darling, look at me," she says to the kid, caressing her face, and the girl opens her eyes, looking at her and then at the man in front of them. His face changes completely in understanding, becoming even colder. He has seen it. The little girl's eyes. Of a shiny silver, with vertical pupils, resembling the ones of a cat. 

"She’s not one of us," he says, moving his gaze to the woman. "She’s a demonic creature-"  
"She’s part of your world," the woman interrupts, staring at him straight in his eyes, showing confidence, but also desperation, with her voice trembling, "I don’t know how to raise her, I don’t know how to protect her, please."

The man stares at her for a few seconds, then looks back at the little girl, who is holding to the woman again, either because of the cold or because she doesn't want to leave her. Probably both.

"Is she your daughter?" he asks, the woman nods and looks down at her baby, moving the blanket to cover her face again, not wanting her to feel cold. It's one of the very few things she can protect her from.

"She’s three, turned yesterday, her name is Serena."  
"We’ll find an arrangement," the man says, and holds his arms out to reach for the child. 

She looks down at her little girl, presses her face against the blanket and whispers in her ear, "I love you more than anything in the world, forgive me.” The child tightens her hold on the mother, but the woman moves her gently into the man's arms. The little girl starts crying and struggling to get back to the her. 

She takes a step back, looks at her daughter, trying to hold back the tears, "thank you," she whispers to the man. She doesn't know if he heard her, but this is the most she can do without crying. She wishes she could take her baby back, hug her tight and never leave her, but she can’t. She has to be strong, has to leave her with them. They know more than she does, they can protect her more than she can.

The woman takes another step back, then another again, and then she's running away, before she can see the man taking her still sobbing and screaming child inside the towering Florence Institute. She has to leave her. She can't protect her daughter. She will be better with them, she will be strong and powerful. She will be peaceful and happy. She will be serene.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I post on AO3 about my OCs  
> I post these fics and more things about my Shadowhunters OCs on tumblr: immortal-soul-s  
> so go check it out if you want!!  
> (Also, Serena means "serene, calm" in Italian, so there's a little pun at the end)


End file.
